ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
FMW Lethal Injection (2008)
| city = | lastevent = Supremacy (2008) | nextevent = Circus Maximus (2008) | lastevent2 = Lethal Injection (2007) | nextevent2 = Lethal Injection (2010) }} Lethal Injection (2008) was the second annual Lethal Injection professional e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). The event took place on August 10, 2008 at the in , and featured talent from the Alchemy, Anarchy, and Anxiety brands. The event culminated the Full Metal War between Original Sin and The Resistance in a series of five battles to determine the fate of the company. If Original Sin would win, then John "Doc" Derrick would be forced to relinquish the Full Metal Championship, SPARTA's Headbanger and Nick Bryson would retire, and FMW would be purged by FMW CEO, Jaro. If The Resistance would win, then Original Sin would be forced to relinquish their administrative power in the promotion, disband as a group, and Ethan Black would be forced to never compete in a FMW ring again. The first four battles featured midcard matches with each winner receiving a point for their affiliation. After tying at two falls apiece, the Full Metal War was decided in a five-on-five Elimination match between Original Sin's Jaro, Eric Scorpio, Ethan Black, Christian G. Smitten, and Adrian against The Resistance's John "Doc" Derrick, Drew Michaels, Nick Bryson, Alex O'Rion, and X. In the end, The Resistance was victorious when Derrick defeated Jaro for a victory by a score of 7-6, vanquishing Original Sin from FMW. Background At Ultimatum, Drew Michaels defeated Ethan Black to end Black's death-grip on the Full Metal Championship. But just moments into Michaels' celebration, he, Nick Bryson, and Alex O'Rion were ambushed by 15 of FMW's most sinful superstars. Masterminded by CEO Jaro, the army of villains beat down Alex, burned Bryson, and crucified Michaels. With Michaels' blood pouring from the rafters, Jaro and Black announced the formation of Original Sin, the deadliest stable to ever hit professional wrestling. With its targets separated between FMW's three brands, the masterplan of the Original Sin was working masterfully. At Anarchy 5.3, Eric Scorpio upset Michaels to win the Full Metal Championship and bring the title to Original Sin. At Death Row, Michaels and Alex both put in their guaranteed contracts to have a FMW title shot. Given a chance to puppeteer his most hated enemies, Jaro sanctioned the two to fight each other, with the winner receiving the sole shot at Scorpio immediately after. After massive Original Sin interference, Michaels defeated O'Rion, but Scorpio was too much for the former champion. With Original Sin running roughshod over the entire FMW roster, a number of superstars grouped together to form The Resistance. The key wildcard in the battle was John "Doc" Derrick. With the promise of receiving a FMW title match at Death Row, Derrick sold his very soul to the Original Sin. In exchange for the opportunity, Derrick partnered with Ethan Black and together they dominated against members of The Resistance. However, Ethan Black broke his promise once Scorpio won the title, voiding Derrick's agreement with Original Sin. Derrick began a warpath, first annihilating Ethan Black, then taking out Anxiety general manager, cYnical. As Derrick was about to add Mortus to his growing list of victims, Black returned and assisted Mortus in defeating Derrick in an Electric Chair match by cutting the power supply in the arena. Before Derrick could be fried to his electric torture, Scorpio relished in the fact that he held Derrick's life in his hands. Scorpio deemed himself a "gracious God", and awarded Derrick his championship match at Supremacy. But the strategy proved tragic as Derrick joined forces with The Resistance, and then defeated Scorpio to win the FMW Championship. With the Full Metal War picking up heat, Jaro vowed he would lethally "kill" FMW at Lethal Injection in a ten-on-ten elimination match pitting Original Sin against The Resistance. Speaking on behalf of the Resistance, Michaels accepted Jaro's offer. The stipulation was made that if The Resistance were victorious, Black would retire and Original Sin would be forced to disband as a stable and relinquish all its administrative power. If Original Sin would win however, Michaels and Bryson would be forced to retire, Derrick would be stripped of the FMW Championship, and FMW itself would be on the verge of extinction. Event The night started with the national anthem being interrupted by Trey Spruance and Calvin Xavier, demanding respect from the insulted crowd. Chris Austin and Michael James burst into the ring and jump-started the Anxiety-featured tag team match. After back-and-forth action, James dumped Xavier to the outside, prompting Xavier to walk out on his partner. After a blind-tag, Austin pinned Spruance after hitting the San Jose Smackdown. In the second match of the evening, Buck Shelby was granted his one-on-one match against the HavOc member of his choice, Harlequin. Before the match, HavOc members Syanide and Mercutio came out, hinting to Shelby to keep his head on. With that thought in mind, Harlequin came to ringside with a fireaxe in hand, hoping to decapitate Shelby's head. After a number of referees retrieved the weapon, the mind games for Harlequin paid off as he beat down the frightened Shelby. After the referee was knocked out during a Shelby rally, Harlequin hit the Death of Zanni. Laughing at the circumstances, Harlequin grabbed a spare fireaxe from underneath the ring and swung for Shelby's jugular. The fireaxe missed the mark, allowing Shelby to disarm his opponent with an inverted DDT. After hitting Forgotten Dreams from the top rope, Shelby was ready to put away Harley until reigning FMW C-4 Champion Hannibal Frost sneaked into the ring. Frost shockingly crushed a chair into Shelby's face, allowing Harlequin to hit the Pale Rider and pin Shelby. After the match, HavOc announced Hannibal Frost as its newest member. The announcement prompted the Fighting Irish tandem of The Celt and Pure Extremist to charge the ring and jumpstart their ultraviolent Texas tornado tag team match against HavOc's Harlequin and Syanide. In a barbaric match, Harlequin hit the Death of Zanni on The Celt through a glass table. While Syanide grinded his razor-bladed heel in the face of PX, Harlequin made the pin to allow HavOc to become the number one contender's to the Full Metal Tag Team Championship. Matches External links *FMW Lethal Injection RESULTS *FMW Lethal Injection VOTING & PROMO THREAD